A Brand New Beginning
by matsu
Summary: The HYD gang have graduated from high school and are now at Eitoku University - facing new relationships, new challenges...and for Doumyouji and Makino, an unforgettable past.
1. Brand New Beginning

Brand New Beginning

This HYD fanfic represents an alternative ending to the HYD anime.

Hope you like it :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Brand New Beginning - Part 1 "Brand New Beginning"

By: Matsu

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Spring  
  
Scene 1:  
A shadow of a girl reading a letter;  
"Meet me at our meeting spot. 11:00pm - don't forget and don't be late. "  
  
Next Scene:  
A shadow of a guy leaning against the Sakura tree. The Sakura blossoms are   
gently falling around him as he waits..  
  
  
A YEAR LATER,..  
  
Doumyouji Tsukasa shoved his hands in the pocket of his newly-pressed chino pants as he walked slowly down the path of Eitoku University. He could hear the gardener trimming the sides of the rose bushes and he could smell the   
crispness of newly-cut grass. 

Around him, Sakura blossoms were falling, dancing gently and gracefully in the wind. Everything seemed so new, yet so   
beautiful. But why isn't life like that? Doumyouji thought to himself.  
  
"Doumyouji? Are you listening to me?!" The familiar soft voice broke Doumyouji from his daydream. He looked down and saw Tomoko Hideaki tugging on his sleeve, the petite girl widening her big eyes with a look of concern.  
  
Oh yeah, Doumyouji thought. He had forgotten Tomoko was with him.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked, pouting. Tomoko kept a steady gaze on Doumyouji and he could feel that she was trying to figure out what he was thinking. 

Doumyouji said nothing and instead, kept on walking. He felt the girl releasing her grasp. Doumyouji glanced sideways at her and saw that Tomoko was walking slowly next to him but avoided his gaze. 

"You're not thinking about another girl are you?" she asked softly, awkwardly playing with the hem of her blue silk top.   
  
Doumyouji abruptly stopped and turned to face her. He couldn't tell whether she was joking or being serious. 

"What makes you think I'm thinking of another girl?" he snapped. 

Tomoko took a step back as if she had been punched in the stomach. When she finally looked up to meet his gaze, Doumyouji saw that Tomoko's usually sparkly and cheerful eyes have clouded over with a mixed expression of sadness and fear.   
  
"Gomen" she whispered, her voice cracking. Seeing her like that made Doumyouji heart soften.   
  
He stepped forward and embraced her in his arms. Somehow as they stood there, with their arms wrapped around each other, Doumyouji's heart felt a pang of sadness. I have Tomoko, he told himself firmly, trying to shake away the displeasing feeling, but why do I feel so incomplete and unhappy?  


******  
  
Tomoko felt warm and relieved in Doumyouji's embrace. She could stand there forever - leaning against his firm chest and encircled by his strong and protective arms. She couldn't believe it was just two months ago when they had first met. She was rushing to Japanese calligraphy lessons on the other side of town when she nearly crashed into a guy.

He turned out to be Doumyouji Tsukasa one of the best looking boys at Eitoku University and a good friend of   
Kazuya's - her cousin. They didn't really get along at first - but gradually they became friends. 

Tomoko felt herself blush as she remembered not long ago - she had finally brought herself to confess to Doumyouji her true   
feelings towards him. She almost didn't believe it when he had agreed to go out with her. Nevertheless, she was happy - in fact, overjoyed to be with him. She knew that all the other girls on campus envied her. But even though Tomoko cared for Doumyouji deeply - she wasn't sure of his feelings. 

There was this mysterious side of Doumyouji Tsukasa which he kept from her. It was almost like he had this wall around him which prevented Tomoko to get emotionally close to him. It hurt her a lot to know that even though she is with him, she would never be able to enter that sacred part of his life.  
  
******

Doumyouji finally pulled away from Tomoko, "We better go." He suggested, turning his back on her and started to walk away. Tomoko nodded and followed. 

As they walked past the cafeteria, Doumyouji warily glanced over at Tomoko. She was a cute girl, with wavy brown hair and dark eyes. Doumyouji liked her - she was a nice girl, with a genuinely kind heart. He found her a bit irritating at the beginning but now he was getting pretty much used to her. But even that, to much of Doumyouji's frustration - his   
heart and his mind still belonged to another girl. A girl that was his dream, his future, his whole life.

Get over it, you idiot, Doumyouji berated himself, she is gone forever. You have Tomoko now.   
  
But no matter what, Doumyouji could not make himself forget that one particular girl. Makino Tsukushi - the only girl he has ever loved, his first love.

He realized that the familiar pang of hurt and sadness in his heart was now resurfacing and no matter how much he tried to bury those emotions and forget about them - it was clearly impossible. 

He couldn't believe that when Makino decided to study abroad (to get away from all the problems with him and his mother).   
Doumyouji was actually willing to sacrifice his whole life style and give up his family in order to be with her forever. He even sent her a letter to meet him the night before she left for the US, to tell her how he strongly he felt towards her. Doumyouji was actually planning to tell Makino that he was prepared and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. 

He had spent three hours waiting under their special Sakura tree that night, but she didn't even show up. Doumyouji couldn't understand how a love so rightcould turn out so wrong. 

But that's the past, a bitter voice inside his mind told him, Nothing can ever be like the way they were back then.   
Never.

  
*********

  
Tomoko realized Doumyouji was being awfully quiet again and she pulled him into the small eating table outside the cafeteria. "Are you all right?" She asked him. 

Doumyouji seemed to have suddenly fallen out of his trance and looked glanced down at her but said nothing.  
  
Tomoko was very confused. Doumyouji seemed so distracted somehow today. More   
distant towards her than he usually was. Suddenly, a loud voice broke the awkward silence between the couple. 

"Tomoko-chan!"

Tomoko looked across and spotted Kazuya along with his girlfriend Sakurako sitting on a table nearby.   
Tomoko waved at them and dragged Doumyouji towards their table.   
  
"Hey, where's the others?" She asked, placing her books down.   
  
"You mean Akira and Soujirou?" Sakurako asked, raising an eyebrow. Tomoko nodded. "I don't think they even come to University, let alone classes." Sakurako replied, taking a delicate sip of her orange juice.   
  
Kazuya smiled up at Doumyouji, "Doumyouji-kun! Why are you looking so miserable? Are you sick?" He pulled a face at Tomoko, "Don't tell me she hasn't been taking good care of you!" He flashed Tomoko a mock-displeased look, "Tsk-tsk, dear cousin."   
  
Tomoko rolled her eyes, "Baka!" she snapped playfully and stuck her tongue out at him as she took a seat next to Sakurako. She looked up at Doumyouji - expecting him to sit down next to her. But instead, Doumyouji was still   
standing - his eyes transfixed on something across the yard. 

Tomoko slowly followed his gaze and her eyes landed on a cute brunette with big brown eyes and a magnificent smile. Next to her was a gaijin boy who was very good looking and he had an arm casually draped around her small shoulders.

I wonder who she is? She thought, her brow creasing. 

Tomoko looked back again and saw the look in Doumyouji's eyes. It was what she had always   
feared. Etched on Doumyouji's face was a look of surprise, happiness and an unfamiliar expression that Tomoko has never seen before. 

Whoever this girl was, she sure was causing a big impact on Doumyouji. Tomoko bit her lip and   
looked across at the girl once more. 

Don't be ridiculous, she scolded herself, that girl has a boyfriend. And so do you. You're just being   
paranoid..right?  
  
********

Doumyouji could not believe his eyes. It was really her! After all this time, nearly a year - she was really back. His heart was filled with a whole heap of indescribable emotions. It was joy, excitement, shock and fear all rolled into one.  
  
But, there she was, standing towards the side of the cafeteria entrance, where a big table of students were sitting - blocking most of his view of her. 

He looked again, just to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating, that everything was real. And it was.  
  
As Doumyouji stood there, transfixed with the image before him, his lips could only mutter one single but significant word, "Makino."  
  


(TO BE CONTINUED)


	2. When Love and Hate Collides

Brand New Beginning -

Brand New Beginning - Part 2 "When Love and Hate Collides" 

By: Matsu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are a couple of Japanese words that I have used, and I'm sure a lot of you would 

know and are familiar the terminology =) - but I have translated it anyway just in case.

  
  
* Hai, moshi moshi? - yes, hello?  
* Bento - japanese-style lunch in a box (lots of side dishes)  
* Sugoi! - wow! fantastic!  
* Senpai - this is really hard to explain since we don't really use it in our   
Western culture. It's more like politeness and respect for a fellow student   
who is older than you and in a higher class.  
* Kirei! - Beautiful!  
* Gaijin - foreigner  
* Kakkoi - Cool, good-looking 

*Shabu-Shabu - A Japanese 'Hot Pot' or 'Steam Boat'. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
********  
  
Makino Tsukushi felt tired as she and James Morgan stood outside waiting in the courtyard. She had been hoping that they would run into some of her old high school friends but they have already been walking around campus for around an hour and yet they still haven't met any familiar faces.  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" A husky voice broke Makino's thoughts. She looked up and saw James glancing down, his eyes questioning hers.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, giving him a re-assuring smile.   
  
James gave her a teasing grin in return, "You know what Makino? " he asked, pulling her into a bear hug, "You look so cute when you're worried."   
  
Makino made a face and gave him a playful push. "Who says I'm worried anyway?" she said defensively, her eyes avoiding his. 

When James didn't answer, Makino looked up and saw his semi-serious expression. "Look," she began, her face softening, "I just miss my friends - I guess more than I thought."   
  
James pulled her closer and nodded, "I know." He flashed her a bright smile, "How about we go back and check out the other side of campus? They may be there."   
  
Makino shook her head, "It's lunch time now - so they should be around here somewhere." 

She scanned the courtyard slowly - seeing a blur of unfamiliar faces. In front of her, sat a big table of students who were blocking most of her view. 

Makino suddenly felt a wave of uneasiness wash over her. It was almost if someone was staring at them. She looked around again and almost like in slow motion - her eyes locked with someone else from across the courtyard.   
There was something familiar about those dark set of eyes. So utterly familiar. Could it be? Makino thought, feeling her mouth becoming dry and her head spinning, Is it him?  
  
"Makino, are you sure you're all right?" James gently placed an arm around her shoulders, "You look like you've seen a ghost." He looked down at her, this time his eyes were worried and somewhat skeptical.   
  
Makino nodded, finding it hard to swallow. "Yeah, I'm fine. Really. I am." Her voice was shaking, betraying her emotions. 

She looked back and almost on cue, the big crowd in front of her slowly parted - giving Makino a full, clear view of   
the courtyard. Makino gasped as her eyes confirmed what she had feared. 

  
Standing ahead, facing her, was Doumyouji Tsukasa. 

They stood there, just staring at each other. His eyes betrayed nothing but Makino could sense that   
he was just as surprised as her. Makino could feel everything around them disappear.   
  
All she could focus on was Doumyouji. It was just him and her. Alone.  
  
He has changed, Makino thought, feeling tears welling up in his eyes, He has grown up so much.

Doumyouji had become more handsome and manly since the last time she saw him. Makino was fighting the urge to run into his arms and cry on his shoulder. She never admitted to herself how much she missed him until now. But when Makino looked up at him again - Doumyouji had an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Was it shock? Was it fear? Was it hate?  
  
"TSUKUSHI-CHANNNNNN!!!" A loud childish voice shook Makino out of her daze.   
She looked away from Doumyouji and saw Kazuya and Sakurako rushing frantically towards her.   
  
"Makino-senpai!" Sakurako greeted warmly, giving her a hug.

Kazuya looked like he was about to cry. "It's really you! You're really back." 

Makino gave them both a big smile. She was so happy to see them. 

Sakurako looked at Makino, with a hurt expression washing over her pretty face, "When did you leave the US?" she asked, pouting, "You didn't even tell us you were coming back to Japan."   
  
Makino gave them both an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Sakurako-san. It was just meant to be a surprise." She turned to look at Kazuya, who was now wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Are you crying Kazuya-kun?" she asked tentatively.   
  
Kazuya glanced up, giving her a big goofy grin, "No. I'm just really happy Tsukushi-chan is back."  
  
Sakurako leaned in and whispered to Makino. "Senpai, who is that?" It was obvious Sakurako was indicating to James, who was standing next to her.   
  
Makino gazed up at him, "That's my friend James. We went to the same college together in the US. He's only visiting for a week."   
  
Sakurako's eyes sparkled, "WahhMakino-senpai, he is so kakkoi!" She gushed, tugging on Makino's arm.   
  
"W-E-L-C-O-M-E T-O J-A-P-A-N." Kazuya drawled, flailing his arms ridiculously in the air - in an obvious attempt to convey his message.   
  
James had an amusing smile on his lips, "Arigatou," he replied, looking from Kazuya to Sakurako, "You must be Makino's high school friends. I've heard so much about you." He added politely, not a falter in his Japanese.   
  
Kazuya and Sakurako exchanged surprised glances, their mouths gaping in obvious shock. "Wow! You know Japanese!!" Kazuya exclaimed, his eyes widening.   
  
James nodded, "Well, I've lived here for a couple of years anyway. Due to my dad's job transfer."  
  
As the two boys chatted happily with each other, Makino noticed that Sakurako was looking around uncomfortably and then turned to whisper something in Kazuya's ear.

Immediately, Kazuya's eyes lit up and without any warning grabbed Makino's wrist and pulled her along with him.   
  
"Where are you taking me?!" Makino cried, finding it hard to keep up with Kazuya's running.   
  
"You'll see! I'm sure this person will be glad to see you!" He answered happily.   
  
Oh no, Makino begged mentally, Please don't let it be! But before she could protest, Makino felt her legs give way and she fell flat on the ground. 

"Owwww." She cried out aloud as she made contact with the grass.   
  
"Tsukushi-chan!" Kazuya rushed towards her, "Are you all right?" He asked worriedly.

Makino rubbed her elbows, her face contorted with pain. 

James and Sakurako had caught up on them and was trying to help her up. Makino tried hard not to wince. She opened her eyes and saw someone standing right in front of her. Makino's eyes raked the length of the person's body until she   
reached the face.   
  
"D-Doumyouji," she stammered, her body frozen with surprise and fear. 

He looked at her - his face expressionless.   
  
"Doumyouji.san.." She repeated again awkwardly, her voice cracking. 

Doumyouji-san, Makino thought sadly, I've never called him that before .

The words sounded so foreign to her. It seemed so formal. Sodistant.

As they stood there, staring at each other, silence filled the air. 

This is not good, Makino thought, feeling her palms sweat up. She could almost feel the tension mounting as they faced each other.  
  
"I'm Tomoko Hideaki," a soft voice finally spoke up. 

Makino looked across and saw a petite brunette stepping out from behind Doumyouji. She was pretty   
- in a icy kind of way. The girl had long brown hair, skin as pale as ivory and a big set of watery-brown eyes. She looked so little. So fragile.

Tomoko came up next to Doumyouji and put her arm through his. She rested her head against his chest and looked up at Makino in the corner of her eye, "And I'm Doumyouji's girlfriend," she added firmly, shooting Makino such an   
intense gaze that Makino was taken aback.

Doumyouji has a girlfriend? Makino thought, feeling somewhat disappointed. 

Sure, Makino knew that Doumyouji has always been popular with the girls - but she hadn't expected to come back and find a girl practically hanging off his arm. 

But what did you expect? A harsh voice inside her said, That he would wait for you? That he would still love you after what you did?  
  
James stepped up as if on cue, "I'm James," he replied, placing an arm casually around her, "And I'm Makino's boyfriend." Makino saw that Tomoko had visibly relaxed a little, but now Doumyouji turned his attention to James - his eyes practically shooting daggers. Makino glanced nervously around, feeling helpless and nervous at the same time. This was definitely   
not a Kodak moment.  
  
Again, an awkward silence filled the air. 

"Uhhhmaybe we should have some lunch now." Sakurako suggested, a bit over-enthusiastically. She smiled at   
everyone apprehensively- obviously feeling the tension among the group. 

Makino and James sat down. She gave Sakurako a grateful smile. 

Doumyouji, however was still standing - his jaw set in determination. Tomoko looked up and ushered softly for him to sit down and amazingly he did.  
  
"Uh..Kazuya-kun. Where is everyone else?" Makino asked, trying to set her mind on something else other than Doumyouji and his girlfriend.   
  
"Well, Akira and Soujirou-kun are not here. They hardly are anyway. And as for Yuki-chan and Makiko-chan. I have no idea," Kazuya took a big bite out of his sandwich and smiled up at Makino, "Oh did you know Yuki-chan and Soujirou-kun are going out?"   
  
Makino shook her head slowly. She always knew her good friend Yuki had a crush on Soujirou but she was surprised they were actually going out now. She turned to Sakurako, who was eating her bento quietly, "Where is Shigeru these days? I haven't seen her in ages." Makino asked.   
  
Sakurako looked up, "Shigeru-san was so inspired by you study abroad that she decided to go to France to study. I think she is staying with Rui and Shizuka-san."

Makino gave Sakurako a smile, but felt uneasy. She knew that Doumyouji still had his eyes on her.  


  
"DOUMYOUJI-SAN!! TOMOKO SENPAI!!" 

Everyone on the table turned to see Asai, Yamano and Ayuhara rushing towards them.   
  
"Did you hear about the annual Hanami dance?" Yamano asked, her trademark high-pitched voice ringing throughout the courtyard.   
  
"You have to come, Doumyouji-san! You too, Tomoko-senpai." Asai added, totally ignoring everyone else on the table.   
  
Makino rolled her eyes. It was nice to see Asai and her friends haven't changed a bit since high school.   
  
Ayuhara turned and saw James. "Wah! Kakkoi gaijin boy!" she exclaimed, pulling Asai and Yamano next to her.  
  
"So, what's this Hanami dance?" James asked, smiling up at them.   
  
"Sugoi! You know Japanese too! That's soo cool!" They gushed. Asai handed him a poster, "It's in two days time. Promise us you'll come!" She gave him a flirty   
smile.   
  
James nodded, "Yeah. But I have to see whether my girlfriend wants to go first."

The smiles on the girls faces immediately disappeared. They looked behind James and saw Makino sitting next to him.   
  
"You!?!" Ayuhara hissed, narrowing her eyes. "Makino Tsukushi?!!" Asai cried, her voice full of disbelief. James glanced up and gave them a weird look.   
  
"Of course Makino-chan has to come," Asai recovered quickly, saving face, "We didn't know you came back." She shot Makino a saccharine smile - through clenched teeth.  
  
Sakurako leaned across the table and whispered to Makino, "Those boyfriend hunters!" she wrinkled her nose distastefully and Makino laughed out aloud.   
  
But as she looked up, she saw the Doumyouji was still staring at her. His face showed no emotion what-so-ever but Makino could tell he couldn't stand being here any longer. 

Doumyouji stood up. 

Tomoko looked up surprised and asked him, "What are you doing Doumyouji?" She rested a hand on his arm -   
but he shook it away.   
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?" He snapped at her.

Everyone around the table stopped talking and all looked at Doumyouji. Tomoko sat there, looking like she had just been slapped. 

"Why don't all of you just mind your own business and leave me alone." 

With that, Doumyouji shot once last glance at Makino before walking away angrily. Makino saw that Tomoko was visibly shaken by Doumyouji's abrupt outburst. But all Makino could do was stare at Doumyouji's back as he walked away into the building.   
  
What have I done? Makino thought, feeling like a needle had just pierced through her heart, It's all my fault.  
  
**************  


When Makino went back to her apartment that afternoon, the phone rang.  
  
"Hai, moshi moshi?"  
  
"Tsukushi!" The bright familiar voice greeted her.  
  
"Ehh?! Yuki!" Makino felt her lips curve up into a big smile.  
  
"So it's true! You're back!"  
  
"Hai. I just came back this morning!"  
  
Yuki tsk-ed tsk-ed, "You are so cheeky Tsukushi! I had to hear from Kazuya that you came back! You didn't even tell us!"  
  
"Gomen, Yuki. It was meant to be a surprise."  
  
"OhI see." There was a short pause, "I also heard that you have a really cute boyfriend."  
  
"Don't tell me Kazuya-kun told you that as well?" Makino asked, feeling kind of annoyed at Kazuya.  
  
Yuki laughed, "No. Sakurako-san told me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yuki hesitated before she spoke, "So I guessyou saw Doumyouji right?"  
  
Makino could feel her heart jump when she heard his name, "Hai."  
  
"Tsukushi," Yuki began, her voice soft, "I guess you must be pretty angry at me and Makiko for not telling you he had a girlfriend right?"  
  
Makino shook her head, even though she knew Yuki could not see the gesture,"No. Of course not Yuki!" She replied sincerely.Sure, Makino was surprised when she had first found out, but she wasn't angry at her friends for not   
telling her.  
  
"Makiko-chan and I wanted to tell you at first. We did. Really. It's just that from your letters, you sounded so happy there. Like you were finally getting on with your life. We didn't want to ruin that for you." Yuki's sniffled, her voice full of emotion.  
  
Makino felt touched at both of her friends consideration. They cared so much about her that they didn't want to hurt her at all.  
  
"It's all right, Yuki. You guys are my friends. Nothing is ever going to change that."  
  
"Listen, Tsukushi. If you ever want to talk about any problems, I will always be here for you okay?"  
  
Makino smiled, feeling so caught up in the moment, "Of course. Arigatou."  
  
There was a short pause before Yuki spoke up again, "Hey, Tsukushi."  
  
There was a hint of a mischievous tone in Yuki's voice.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Can you open your front door for a sec?"  
  
Makino looked at the door, a skeptical look crossing her face.  
  
"Why?" she asked Yuki slowly.  
  
"Just do it. Trust me."  
  
Makino stood up and walked towards the door. She took a deep breath before swinging the door open.  


  
"SURPRISE!"

Makino jumped a couple of steps back. In front of her, stood Akira, Soujirou, Sakurako, Kazuya, Makiko and Yuki.   
  
"We decided to come over," Yuki said, lifting up the bag of groceries in her hands. She returned the cell phone back to Soujirou, "Nothing more like a Shabu-Shabu welcome back dinner." 

Makino broke into a big grin. Everyone was here!   
  
Akira and Soujirou both pulled on Makino's pigtails. "You could at least invite us in you know." Akira said, pulling a face.   
  
Makino laughed and stepped back, "Gomen. Everyone come in."  
  
As Soujirou walked in, he picked up a picture frame of James and Makino on the nearby table. 

"Wah! Kawaii!" He gushed, with a high pitched voice.   
  
Makino shook her head, "No..I look really distorted there." She replied.   
  
Soujirou looked at Makino with his hands pressed together and his eye-lashes battering dreamily, "I wasn't talking about you, silly. I was talking about the guy."   
  
Makino scowled. 

Akira and Soujirou exchanged glances and bursted out laughing. 

Makino picked up a cushion from nearby and threw it at the two boys. She stuck her tongue out at them - but deep inside she was happy to be back. She had really missed those two.  
  
As everyone began preparing for dinner, Yuki walked up to Makino - who was setting the bowls out onto the table. "Hey, are you going to the Hanami dance?" Yuki asked her.   
  
Makino shrugged. "James wants to go. But I don't know."   
  
Yuki smiled, "Come on. It'll be fun!"   
  
Makino looked across at Yuki, "Who are you taking anyway?" She asked innocently.   
  
"Well, Soujirou-san kind of asked me to go." Yuki looked away and began to blush.   
  
Makino gave her friend a teasing smile, "I didn't know you guys were going out."   
  
Yuki shook her head quickly, "We're not. Well..not really." 

Makino looked at her friend - unable to keep the amused expression off her face. It was very rare to see Yuki this shy and embarrassed. 

Yuki coughed, "Anyway, everyone else will be going." She replied softly, trying to change the subject.  
  
Everyone, Makino thought, feeling her heart race as the word reverberated through her head, That means Doumyouji will be there also. Makino couldn't tell whether what she was feeling now was anticipation or fear.   
  
"Besides," Yuki began, placing napkins on the table, "My sister volunteered to give us a make over. And she said you can borrow her dresses if you'd like, since she's got heaps of them lying around."  
  
Makino turned around, hoping Yuki didn't see her wince. She liked Yuki's sister and all - but her makeovers were usually too outrageous. Makino felt uncomfortable walking around in those skimpy outfits Yuki's sister usually picked out for them.   
  
"She promised me she will tone down on everything," Yuki added, almost like she read Makino's thoughts, "Besides, she knows its a ball." 

Makino turned around. 

Yuki looked across at her, raising an eyebrow,   
  
"So how about it Tsukushi?" She asked.  
  
Makino thought for a moment before breaking into a smile, "Count me in," she replied.  
  


(TO BE CONTINUED)  



	3. A Night to Remember

Brand New Beginning -

Brand New Beginning - Part 3 "A Night to Remember" 

By: Matsu

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* Hanami - The annual blossom viewing festival that happens in April in Japan  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


  
  
"KIREI!!!" Makino looked at herself in the long mirror in front of her. Her sapphire blue dress sashayed gracefully as she did a little twirl.   
  
"You look so adorable!" Yuki's sister exclaimed, "You can thank me later," she added, giving Makino a wink. Makino smiled, looking admiringly at her whole attire. Yuki's sister really did do a good job on them.   
  
"Don't you think I look like an eggplant?" Yuki commented, as she walked up to stand next to Makino. She looked at her delicate purple mesh-dress and wrinkled her nose as she stared into the mirror. Makino glanced at her friend. Yuki looked   
really good. Her hair was all crimped nicely and the dress was simply   
beautiful.   
  
"You look great, Yuki." Makino replied genuinely.   
  
"You think? Oh I hope Soujirou-san likes it." Yuki said, staring into the mirror   
worriedly.   
  
Makino gave her friend a reassuring hug, "Trust me - he definitely will."   
  
Yuki turned and gave Makino a grateful smile, "Thanks, Tsukushi. You look fantastic too. I bet all the guys will be asking you to dance."   
  
Makino shook her head. That was very highly unlikely. She knew that Yuki was just saying it to be nice. Still, even if that were the case, Makino knew that deep down, all but one will ask.  


*************  


NEXT SCENE: ANNUAL HANAMI DANCE - Eitoku University Ballroom.  
  
Tomoko looked around the ballroom. It was decorated beautifully with paper flowers - strung around the walls in all sorts of different shapes and colours. 

The dance committee did a good job, she thought, even though it did consist of Asai and her sidekicks.

She looked across at Doumyouji who, as usual, looked absolutely gorgeous. He had straightened his hair and   
looked so handsome in the black Armani suit. She was glad that he decided to come. Doumyouji had been reluctant at first but finally he gave into her charms.  
  
As they descended the grand staircase, Tomoko could feel that all the girls were eyeing them. Tomoko smiled and held onto Doumyouji tighter. She thrived on making grand entrances. Especially with such a cute boyfriend by her side. She noticed how all the girls were eyeing Doumyouji admiringly and then looking at Tomoko enviously. 

Too bad, Tomoko thought, almost feeling sorry for those pathetic boyfriend-hunting girls, Might as well make the   
most of it.   
  
She looked up at Doumyouji and whispered to him softly, "Let's dance."   
  
Doumyouji glanced down at her and looked like he was about to say something - but instead he muttered, "All right." Tomoko led Doumyouji onto the dance floor and put her arms gently around his neck. She held him tight - feeling his strong chest against her. 

This is the way it's meant to be, Tomoko thought happily as she closed her eyes, swaying gently to the   
romantic ballad, Just me and Doumyouji. Alone. Together.  


**********

  
Doumyouji felt trapped as he danced with Tomoko. She had basically latched herself onto him - holding him so close that he felt like suffocating. Doumyouji wanted to say something but when he saw how peaceful and calm her   
face was leaning against him - he kept his mouth shut. 

Doumyouji looked around the dance-floor, seeing the other couples dancing closely with each other, looking like they were actually enjoying themselves.   
  
What a joke, he thought exasperatingly. He hated to admit it - but he knew that deep down he was hoping to see Makino here. It irritated him immensely how after all that's happened - a part of him still yearned for Makino Tsukushi. It was   
impossible for him to forget her.   
  
But you're with Tomoko, he thought firmly, pressing his cheek against her hair and catching the flowery-scent of her shampoo, She wasn't the one that abandoned you. Forget about Makino. Let it go.But somehow, Doumyouji Tsukasa was finding it excruciatingly hard to do so.  


***********

  
Makino and James walked down steps of the grand staircase - hand in hand. She didn't know there would be so much people here at the dance tonight. Yuki and Soujirou were behind them - chatting away happily.   
  
"Want to dance?" James asked, leaning in. Makino shook her head, she didn't feel like dancing yet.   
  
"How about we first find a table and then-.." before Makino could finished the sentence, Asai, Yamano and Ayuhara stepped out in front of them at the foot of the stairs, blocking their way.   
  
"You came!" Yamano exclaimed, smiling at James. 

Asai and Ayuhara turned to look at Makino. "Nice dress, Makino-chan." They commented sweetly, plastering on a   
smile. 

Makino frowned angrily. She knew that they didn't mean it at all. She could even hear the sarcastic tone in their voices.   
  
Yamano placed a hand on James' arm. "Want to dance?" she asked.   
  
James shrugged and looked at Makino, "Do you mind?" he asked gently. But before Makino could even answer, Yamano gave her a quick hug and beamed, "You're just sooo nice to us, Makino-chan!"   
  
Makino could feel her blood boiling as she watched Asai and Co. dragging James onto the dance floor. She turned around - to find that both Yuki and Soujirou were nowhere in sight. Akira had also disappeared with the University's 26 year-old new library assistant. Makino felt pathetic as she stood at the foot of the stairs all by herself. She never felt so miserable   
in her life.or so alone.  


************

They were dancing perfectly fine - until Tomoko felt Doumyouji's body suddenly tense up. She opened her eyes and glanced up and him. She followed his gaze and realized who he was staring at.

It was Makino Tsukushi. 

Tomoko narrowed her eyes at the girl. Trust her to ruin my perfect moment, She thought, feeling absolutely annoyed. 

She noticed that James was dancing nearby with Asai and her friends. Tomoko glanced over at Makino again. She had walked over to an empty table and sat down -pretending as if she was perfectly fine, but Tomoko knew that Makino was trying hard not to look visibly shaken by the sight of Doumyouji and Tomoko dancing together.  
  
Tomoko looked up at Doumyouji and pulled him closer as she gave him a gentle kiss. He didn't respond at first but then finally gave in and kissed her back. Tomoko smiled to herself. She wasn't about to let a girl walk in and ruin her relationship with Doumyouji. She wasn't about to give him up without a fight.   
  
And besides, Tomoko thought, mentally congratulating herself, Looks like you've already won before the battle even started.  


**************

  
Makino felt like her heart was being crushed into a million pieces as she saw Tomoko reaching up and kissing Doumyouji. She knew that they weren't together anymore but she never knew how much it would hurt seeing him kiss another girl. Makino felt the room spinning and that she couldn't breathe properly. She knew that she couldn't stay here anymore and that she had to   
get out of there. Makino stood up and blindly made her way towards the exit into the courtyard - crashing into some people who in return gave her puzzled glances. Makino didn't care. All she knew was that she had to escape from this horrid nightmare.  
  
**************

Doumyouji saw the pained expression on Makino's face when Tomoko kissed him and it hurt him so much to see her like this. He looked down as Tomoko murmured something to him in between their kisses but he didn't respond. His mind was definitely elsewhere. 

When he looked up again, he saw Makino rushing outside. Doumyouji pulled away from Tomoko suddenly.   
  
The girl looked up with him - with a totally surprised look on her face. "Doumyouji?! What are you doing?" She demanded angrily.   
  
"I'll be back," was all Doumyouji said before he rushed off after Makino - leaving Tomoko standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
*************

Makino leaned against the Sakura tree out in the courtyard. She took in some deep breathes. 

Finally, I'm out of there, she thought - closing her eyes. The night was warm - and seemed so peaceful.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. Makino turned around and saw a silhouette in the darkness. "Who's there?" She asked, her voice shaky. 

The person stepped out of the shadows, revealing their identity. 

Makino gasped, "Doumyouji.."  


**************

  
Tomoko had to fight the urge of totally collapsing into tears in front of everybody. She couldn't believe Doumyouji had just left her like that. What the heck was up with him?  
  
"Looks like Doumyouji-san left in a hurry." Tomoko turned to see Asai sauntering up next to her, with a smirk on her face.   
  
"What do you want?" Tomoko demanded, her eyes narrowing. The last thing she needed right now was for Asai to give her the third degree.   
  
"They're right, you know," Asai began, pretending to look nonchalant, "That your first love is your true love." The words hit Tomoko like a ton of bricks. Nonetheless, she would not give Asai the satisfaction of seeing her upset.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Tomoko asked, unable to keep the fear and wavering out of her voice.   
  
Asai turned and faced Tomoko, smiling smugly - obviously feeling triumphant to see Tomoko's visibly upset state. 

She paused for dramatic effect before she continued, "What I'm saying is, Doumyouji-san left you and rushed after Makino."

*************  
  
Doumyouji gave Makino a wary smile, "Yo." He greeted, in his usual, laid-back way.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Makino demanded, her voice shaky. Doumyouji shrugged - the moonlight illuminating his perfect facial structures. "I saw you run out." He simply replied.   
  
Makino turned away, trying to avoid his gaze, "I wasn't feeling very well. I needed fresh air." She replied lamely.  
  
Doumyouji stepped up slowly towards Makino until he stood right behind her - almost touching. 

"What are you doing?" Makino asked, feeling sweat beads form on her forehead.  
  
"Do you love him?" He asked suddenly. 

Makino widened her eyes - in obvious shock.   
  
"Don't do this Doumyouji," she pleaded, trying to keep her voice calm. There was a short pause.   
  
"Can you honestly tell me that you are in love him, Makino? That you don't have any feelings left for me?" Doumyouji voice sounded angry and strained.  
  
  
"Look, we both have different lives now. I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend who you obviously love very much." Makino was shocked to hear the bitterness in her own voice. But before she can continue, Doumyouji suddenly   
pulled her into an embrace. His arms encircled her tightly.   
  
"I care for you Makino. I really do. I never stopped loving you." Makino felt her eyes welling up with tears. She had dreamt of this moment for so long, wrapped in Doumyouji's arms and hearing him admit to her that she still meant something   
to him. 

Makino closed her eyes and leaned against Doumyouji's strong chest - savoring the smell of his after-shave and the touch of his fingertips running through her hair.   
  
Just like old times, Makino thought sadly, a tear trickling down her cheek.   
  
"Just tell me that you still love me Makino, and everything will be the way it used to beI promise" Doumyouji said gently, his cheek resting upon her hair.   
  
Everything will be the way it used to be.Makino repeated slowly in her mind.   
  
Suddenly the words hit her hard and Makino pulled back suddenly into reality. 

Doumyouji looked up - his eyes a mixture of hurt and anger. 

"I can't. We can't." Makino said, looking up to meet Doumyouji's eyes. "Nothing can ever be the way it used to be. I'm so sorry Doumyouji," Makino broke free from his embrace and turned around making her way down the path. She knew she had to leave.  
  
"Why didn't you show up that night!" Doumyouji shouted after her, his voice pained, "You at least owe me that much!" The strength of his words made Makino stop dead in her tracks.   
  
She had remembered that night last year so vividly. It had haunted her for so long. 

She took a deep breath, trying to muster all the courage she had left in her before she spoke, "I wanted to go that night," Makino began, her voice almost breaking, "But your mother came just before I was about to go out."

There was a long pause.   
  
"She told me that she wanted me to go ahead with the study-abroad plan." Makino could feel her whole body weaken but she pressed herself to go on, "She said I was ruining your life. That if I stayed here I was demolishing your future and   
the whole Doumyouji empire."

Doumyouji remained silent and Makino took it as a sign to continue.   
  
"She had threatened that if I didn't leave - she would disinherit you, but worst of all - she would disown you as her son." Makino, could feel her heart burning so hard inside of her that she felt like she couldn't take it longer - but nevertheless she made herself turn around and meet Doumyouji's eyes.   
  
"Don't you see? I couldn't let you throw away everything. You have such a prosperous and promising future - your whole life in front of you. I couldn't bear to let you lose all of that because of me. So I didn't go - no matter how desperately I wanted to." Makino tried to smiled bravely up at him - but Doumyouji could tell she was just breaking down inside.She was trying hard to keep herself together for the benefit of him. Doumyouji could feel his heart ache with such pain, that he had never   
experienced before. 

  
All this time, I blamed her, he thought sadly, And it wasn't even her fault.  
  
Doumyouji looked helplessly up at Makino, hoping that she would run into his arms and tell her that she'll be with him forever - that everything would be fine. But he knew deep down, that wasn't going to be the case.  
  
Makino gave him one last glance - a crest-fallen smile touching her lips. "Sayonara, Doumyouji Tsukasa," was all she said before she turned and walked away from himand their past.  
  
Doumyouji leaned against the Sakura tree - feeling his whole world collapse right in front of his eyes.

Slowly around him, the Sakura blossoms began to fall..   
  
For the second time that year, Doumyouji was waiting under that same tree - feeling totally and utterly alone..  


  
(TO BE CONTINUED)


	4. Cross Roads

A Brand New Beginning -

A Brand New Beginning - Part 4 "Cross Roads" 

By: Matsu

The morning sun seeped through the small crack of the curtain - shining brightly on Makino's face. "Mmmm..." She moaned as she picked up her pillow and put it over her face. Makino could feel her whole body ache and she slowly got up. She squinted at her bed-side clock. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, waking up fully, "It's eleven already?!" 

Makino quickly pulled off her covers and stood up - her knees trembling slightly. She had never slept in this late in her whole life. As Makino made her way to the bathroom she tripped over something on the floor. "Ouch." She cried aloud, feeling a little annoyed as she looked down. It was her blue dress from the dance. 

Oh god, Makino thought, her head beginning to hurt tremendously, So last night wasn't a bad dream after all. 

She placed both of her hands on her head as the incidents that happened last night at the dance flashed vividly in her mind - James going off with Asai and her friends, Tomoko and Doumyouji basically making out in front of her on the dance floor and her own rendezvous with Doumyouji. The last memory flash had the biggest impact. 

Makino closed her eyes and leaned against the bathroom door as she remembered her last words to him, "Sayonara, Doumyouji Tsukasa...". How those words hurt her when she said it to him last night. And even now, it crushed Makino's heart like a sledgehammer. 

"DING DONG..." Makino practically jumped as she heard the doorbell. I wonder who that is? She asked herself as she made her way to the door. She opened it and saw James standing in front of her, his right arm leaning against the door frame - and his lips turned in a lopsided smile. "Good morning," he greeted, looking up at Makino through his messy hair. Makino took a deep breath as their eyes met. Even though she had been with James for nearly a year now - it always took her breath away seeing him.. It amazed Makino how James could manage to always look so gorgeous and perfect even with his messed-up look in the morning. 

"Hey," Makino finally replied, moving back to let him in. James entered and settled himself on the couch. "Looks like you had a late night?" He commented, pulling Makino into the seat next to him. "Not really. I was just tired from last night that's all." Makino answered, trying to avoid his gaze. "Yeah, I was really worried about you. Whether you got home okay and stuff." 

Makino played with her hands awkwardly, Oh sure. Right. Like you weren't having enough fun with Yamano, Asai and Ayuhara, Makino couldn't help but think to herself sourly. 

"Asai and her friends can be real pains you know. I mean, they were fun to be with at first. But they can be so annoying after awhile." James continued, trying to fill the silence between the couple. Makino remained silent, hoping that James would stop talking about those girls. 

"Look, Makino," he spoke up, moving in closer to his girlfriend, "I'm really sorry about last night. I should have gone with you - when you left the dance. I shouldn't have stayed... I-.." Makino shook her head and James stopped. He looked at Makino, obviously trying to read her mind. 

"James," she began, her voice soft, "It wasn't your fault. I told you to stay anyway. You were having fun. I couldn't make you come back home with me - just because I felt tired." Makino looked up and flashed James a reassuring smile, despite what she was feeling inside. 

James still looked a little bit unsure - but nevertheless, he pulled Makino into a tight hug. "I want you to know that there's no one else for me - but you, Makino." 

James pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I want you to come back with me to the US." he blurted out, holding Makino's hands, "Leave with me this week." 

Makino's eyes widened with surprise, "What?" 

James glanced up at her, looking absolutely adorable with those yearning eyes, "I'm serious, Makino. Come back and stay in the US. For me. For us." He sounded so sweet, so sincere. 

Makino blinked a couple of times before answering, "But..but where would I stay? My study exchange contract is over." Makino swallowed hard before continuing, still not fully recovered from what James had just said, "And what about my family? My friends?" 

James' face suddenly clouded over with an expression of hurt and somewhat anger. "Makino, you know that the College wanted to extend your stay in the US because of your academic achievements. All you have to do is reply to them and agree," He leaned forward, his jaw set in determination, "And as for your family. They're in another town anyway. I know you miss them - but living here by yourself here and living overseas is no different and you know that." 

Makino looked outside the window at the Sakura tree, avoiding his gaze. 

"And your friends. Okay, Sakurako, Kazuya and Yuki seem like nice people. But that Doumyouji guy and his girlfriend? You want to stay for those two as well?! Let's be honest Makino, those two aren't exactly front runners up for Mr. and Miss Congeniality." 

Makino immediately turned back to look at James with a look of disbelief and anger in her eyes, "That's not true!" she snapped, "How can you even say that? You don't even know him!" 

James' eyes widened. He remained quiet, obviously taken aback from her outburst. 

Makino froze. She couldn't believe she blew it at James like that. What is wrong with me? She scolded herself, feeling her face flush. "Gomen," she managed to choke out finally, trying to recompose herself. 

James shook himself back into reality. "No, I'm the one that should be sorry." He replied, looking disgusted with himself, "You're right. I don't have the right to criticize your friends like that." 

Makino gently placed a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry... I didn't know what came over me." 

James put both of his hands onto on Makino's shoulder and looked into her eyes earnestly, "I care for you a lot. I really do. I hope you understand that." He took a deep sigh before he continued, "But I really hope you would consider what I had just asked you. It means so much to me. To us. So promise me Makino?" There was an almost desperate plea in James' voice and it pained Makino greatly to see him like this. 

She nodded slowly, as she wrapped her arms gently around her boyfriend. She closed her eyes - trying hard to erase what had just happened, not to mention the horrible events of last night from her mind. 

* * * *

"She what?!" Kazuya and Sakurako both exclaimed as they sat with Makiko and Yuki at lunch. 

"Yeah it's true. Tsukushi called me up this morning to tell me she might be going back to the US with James." Yuki took a deep sigh and rested her cheek on her hand. 

Makiko frowned, "I can't believe it. Just like that?" She replied softly, awkwardly playing with her napkin on her tray. 

"I bet it's all that Tomoko and Doumyouji-san business isn't it?" Sakurako asked suddenly, her usually cute face scrunched up in deep thought, "I knew it!" 

Kazuya pulled on Yuki's sleeve, "Tell me it's not true Yuki-chan!" He looked like he was about to cry. 

"You know," Yuki began, looking up at everybody, "I thought that Makino's return would end up reuniting them both." 

A puzzled look washed over Kazuya's face, "Them?" He asked. 

Makiko nodded, "Doumyouji-san and Tsukushi-chan." she explained to Kazuya, before exchanging a worried glance with Yuki, "Me too. I thought that they'll probably continue with their relationship." 

Yuki shrugged, her eyes clouding over with sadness, "Yeah. But I guess we were wrong." 

* * * * 

Makino's hand hurt from carrying so much groceries home from the supermarket. She reached the front steps of her apartment and walked up slowly. As Makino took her keys out to open the door, she heard some footsteps coming up from behind. 

"Who's there?" she asked, spinning around. 

In the darkness, Makino could make out a little figure. The person stepped out into the light. 

"Sakurako-san?" Makino was surprised to see the girl standing there all alone. "What are you doing here?" 

Sakurako looked up at Makino with questioning eyes, "Is it true Makino-senpai? That you are going back to the States?" Makino nodded slowly. She might as well tell Sakurako the truth. "Yes, I might be going back." 

Sakurako shook her head in disbelief. "You're going back for good this time, aren't you?" she asked, her voice firm. Makino shrugged, feeling tired and strained. "Look, Sakurako-san. This isn't really the time." She turned around and fiddled with the lock of the door, hoping her friend would get the hint and leave. 

But as she placed the key into the keyhole, Sakurako grabbed Makino by the arm. "So after all we've been through, you want to run away from everything." Makino froze as she heard Sakurako's harsh words. 

She turned around and faced the little girl. "What are you talking about?" Makino asked, putting her grocery bags slowly down. She had noticed the glint of hostility and hurt in Sakurako's eyes. "How can you run away from all this? How could you do such a thing to Doumyouji-san?" Makino was shocked to hear such awful words from her friend. But deep down - she also knew that the part of the shock was due to self-realization. 

"I gave Doumyouji-san up - because I thought you were someone that deserved respect and admiration," Sakurako pressed on, her eyes intense, " When you left - I was really surprised. I didn't know why you would want to do that to Doumyouji-san. But when Tomoko took over your place - I was upset and angry." 

Sakurako took a couple of steps forward, "I was angry because you had left. I was angry because you hurt Doumyouji-san." There was a short pause. Sakurako shot Makino a look of absolute contempt before continuing, "I was angry because after all that we've done to help bring you two together - you pulled apart in an instant." 

Makino's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened with shock. She looked at Sakurako, who's face had turned all red and her face scrunched up in determination. "After all I've been through, after all I've given up, I've realized it was all wasted." Sakurako said bitterly, looking away in disgust. 

"I'm so... I'm so sorry Sakurako-san. I didn't know you felt this way," Makino managed to choke out., placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. She never knew that Sakurako had felt this strongly towards Doumyouji. Makino knew that her Sakurako liked Kazuya now - but nevertheless, it still surprised Makino to see that her friend was so loyal and protective of Doumyouji. 

Sakurako slowly looked up, her face softening. "Makino-senpai. I can tell you still love Doumyouji-san." She said softly, throwing Makino totally off-balance with her comment, "And I can tell Doumyouji-san still loves you very much." 

Makino felt her heart beat faster. She took a few steps back, trying to recompose herself. "Things have changed." Makino replied, looking down on the floor, "You're mistaken." 

Sakurako shook her head, "No. I'm a hundred percent correct. I can tell by the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. It's almost... like...," she stopped for a moment, her eyes clouding over with an expression that Makino could not interpret , "...like... wanting something so badly... but you know you can't have it..." 

Makino felt her house keys slip from her fingers. 

It made a brief "clunk" noise as it made contact with the ground. 

Then there was a moment of silence. 

Around them, the sound of crickets chirping reverberated through the spring night. 

For what seemed like eternity, Sakurako finally spoke up gently, "Makino-senpai don't make a decision you'll regret. Because you don't know what you've got till it's gone." 

Sakurako turned around and slowly made her way down the steps. When she reached halfway, she turned and waved a hand in the air, "Ja ne, Makino-senpai!" she exclaimed brightly, her little figure disappearing into the darkness - leaving Makino standing there alone, with a complete sense of shock and speechlessness. 

* * * * * 

Doumyouji regretted inviting Tomoko over after all. He had originally thought he would ask her over for a simple dinner - just as a way of apologizing to her since he basically ditched her at the dance last night. But now, it was already 10:00pm and she was still here. All he wanted was an early sleep to get his mind off things - but clearly that was going to be impossible. 

"Doumyouji," Tomoko whispered, snuggling up to him on the couch, "What's the matter?" 

He sat there feeling like a stupid statue. "I'm tired," he replied gruffly, avoiding eye contact and feeling uncomfortable. 

Tomoko interlaced her fingers with Doumyouji's and tenderly kissed him on the cheek. "Poor thing." She said softly, her mouth poised in a little pout. 

Doumyouji exhaled deeply in exasperation. He seriously didn't know how long he could take this anymore. 

Lately, all he has been feeling was that being with Tomoko has become a tedious chore - something that was stuck with him 24/7 and literally impossible to get rid of. 

Maybe it's not recently that I felt like this, Doumyouji thought deeply, maybe it was like this right from the beginning of the relationship - but I was too stupid to realise. 

Tomoko was different from other girls, Doumyouji knew that. Slowly over the months, he had realized that she was a tough girl who can be vulnerable as well. She was becoming insecure and overly dependent on him - and it was really starting to get on his nerves. 

But as Doumyouji looked down at Tomoko's small delicate face, he couldn't help but see an emotionally fragile girl that needed him to be there to protect her, to care for her. 

Doumyouji glanced outside the big window of his guest room - as if trying to look for answers to his somewhat difficult situation. 

I've lost Makino already, Doumyouji thought sadly to himself, But I seriously don't know how long I can hang in this relationship with Tomoko anymore. 

* * * * * 

Makino looked up at her ceiling. The night was calm and peaceful - but she was finding it hard to fall asleep. Her head kept playing back the incident that happened hours before. Sakurako's accusatory voice echoed continuously through her mind - her cruel words slicing through Makino's heart like a knife. 

She slowly sat up - trying to calm herself. It's not working, Makino thought impatiently, biting her lip in frustration. She leaned across the bed and opened her drawer. All I needed was to listen to my relaxation music and I would be fine, She told herself reassuringly. 

As Makino pulled her discman out, something dropped onto the floor with a loud THUD. She looked down and saw it was a pink heart shaped box. Makino felt her breath catch in her throat. 

Slowly she picked it up with and with shaking hands, she opened it. Makino sat crossed-legged on her bed, she pulling out the contents in the box one-by-one. It was her box with all the little memoirs of herself and Doumyouji when they were together. 

Makino smiled as she looked down at the red strip of paper in hands, remembering that this was the tag Doumyouji had used to put in her locker when he declared war - when they were in high school. It was also the tag Makino used to tag him back - much to everyone's surprise. 

Makino grinned mischievously. Those weren't exactly the best days of her life, but the fate of the red tag had allowed Makino and Doumyouji to meet... and fall in love. 

Next, Makino reached down and picked up a picture of herself helping Doumyouji to the taxi - the time they were stuck in the elevator on their first date. The students at Eitoku had stuck it up on the notice-board one morning labeling them as the "hottest couple". Makino felt herself blush as the incident in the elevator of their first date flashed in her mind. 

And finally, on Makino's lap was one of her beloved toys from high school. It was the word speller - the one that had practically saved her life when she went to the Canadian Snow Alps. She slowly picked it up and pressed on the button. Three words flashed brightly in Katakana characters, "Aishiteru Makino." 

Makino's tears began to sting her eyes. Those were Doumyouji's last words to her. He had sent it along with the letter for her to meet him under the Sakura tree the night she was about to leave for America. 

Makino leaned against her bed, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. When am I going to forget him? She thought helplessly to herself. 

As Makino looked out the window, Sakurako's voice rang through her mind, "Don't do something you'll regret...You don't know what you've got 'till it's gone..." 

The last line made Makino sit up. Her body began to fill with fear with the thought of losing Doumyouji forever. How can I possibly let go of someone who I cherish so much? Makino asked herself, feeling her heart breaking. All her happy times were shared with Doumyouji. From their first meeting to their first kiss. He was there for her. He was special. He was her true love. 

Makino wiped the tears from her face, her whole body shaking. Who am I kidding? I'm still in love with Doumyouji Tsukasa, she realized, her heart starting to beat faster and faster, I've always been in love with him straight from the beginning. 

Makino could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins from her realization and sat up straighter. Makino knew she was with James now, but she couldn't live with herself thinking "What if?" for the rest of her life. Makino knew she had to tell Doumyouji tonight that she loved him and that after all this time - it was him that she wanted. 

* * * * * * 

The front gates of the Doumyouji mansion were high and unfriendly. Makino stood outside, her fingers encircling the cold metal bars as she looked ahead at the house. It was so dark, cold, mysterious and uninviting - much like its master. It's funny how a house can resemble the people who live there, Makino thought in awe. 

Then an uneasy thought struck her. But what if Kaede is there? The idea of entering the house and coming face to face with the woman Makino dreaded, would not be a pretty picture at all. 

Makino bit her lip in annoyance. She knew she was just being ridiculous and paranoid. Kaede was safely now in the States, looking after her business. The last thing on her mind would be Makino, since she thinks Makino is still studying abroad. And besides, especially now that Doumyouji has a new girlfriend in his life, Kaede is probably jumping for joy and enjoying life to the max. 

Makino shook her head, trying to stay focused on why she came in the first place. It had taken her awhile to get here and she knew she couldn't turn back now. Makino closed her eyes tightly as she pushed open the heavy gates and made her way into the grounds. 

I am going through with this, Makino decided to herself firmly, trying to ignore the light fluttering in her stomach. 

She slowly made her way up the small steps which led to the front door. Makino took a deep breath, trying to muster up all her courage before knocking. 

Almost instantly, the butler answered it. "Yes?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. He looked at Makino from head to toe with a condescending gaze. 

Makino swallowed nervously. She regretted not dressing more properly before coming over - but her adrenaline had kept her from thinking straight. 

"I- Um....," she began, rather awkwardly. Hold yourself together! Makino mentally scolded herself. She cleared her throat before continuing, "Kon ban wa, I'm looking for Doumyouji-san." 

The butler gave her a skeptical look before slowly nodding. "Yes, very well," he finally replied in a conceited tone, "I think the young master has retired to his bedroom. He had a guest before." 

Makino looked down, "Oh, I see." It can't be Tomoko can it? She thought to herself guiltily, unable to keep the jealous feeling from entering her heart. 

"I will go and check for you. Please come in and take a seat in the hallway." The butler moved back, indicating for Makino to enter. 

Makino sat on the chair near the staircase as the butler slowly walked up to the second floor. Her palms started to sweat and she gulped. Calm down, calm down, she instructed herself gently, closing her eyes. 

But in between her deep breaths, Makino heard faint voices from nearby. She opened her eyes and looked around. No one was in the hallway. I wonder who that is? She asked herself curiously as she stood up. She carefully walked down the hallway. The voices grew louder. Makino realised they were coming from the grand living room and its door was slightly ajar. 

Makino felt the breath catch in her throat. Those two voices were so undeniably familiar. She made her way towards the light that escaped from the crack of the door...and listened......... 

* * * * * * 

Tomoko felt so warm against Doumyouji. She felt so peaceful and calm. She loved being with him. By the look of things tonight - Doumyouji felt the same way also. 

Tomoko sneaked a look at her boyfriend. His face looked so intense, so distant. 

Why won't he tell me anything? Tomoko thought to herself exasperatingly, why won't he just let me be part of his life? His world? 

But, Doumyouji just sat there, looking at the fireplace, the sparks highlighting his dark brown eyes. Tomoko noticed the undoubtedly sad expression in them and Asai's words from the previous night began to echo through her mind, "Doumyouji left you....and went after Makino....." 

Tomoko clenched her fists tightly, her little hands turning pale. Of course she didn't forget about last night's incident. She'll be heartless and weak if she did. In fact, all last night and today - it's been the only thing that's been occupying her mind. 

A deep frown appeared on Tomoko's soft features. She knew Doumyouji had invited her over tonight not because he wanted to, but because he felt guilty. He wanted to make her feel better - to make her forgive him and forget about last night. 

But I'm not stupid, Tomoko thought sourly to herself. She wasn't a gullible child that all you needed to do was give her candy and a pat on the head and she will forgive and forget. The bottom line is - she wasn't fine. In fact, she was far from it. 

But Doumyouji doesn't need to know, she added a mental note, resting her head on Doumyouji's chest. All Tomoko knew was that she had to grasp onto the opportunity to be with Doumyouji and make him want to be with her. 

She sat up gradually and faced him. Her hair slowly fell around her face, but she didn't care. Tomoko looked up at Doumyouji through her dark lashes. He glanced at her, obviously surprised to see her move. "Doumyouji," she began, her voice soft and gentle, "I care a lot for you." 

Doumyouji's body obviously tensed, because his eyes widened a little. He didn't say anything and Tomoko gave him a slow, shy smile, "I like you," She continued, moving closer towards him until they were only a few inches apart. Tomoko could feel Doumyouji's warm breath on her cheek. She turned her face slightly, "I really, really like you, Doumyouji Tsukasa...,'' she finally whispered in his ear. 

Tomoko patiently waited for a reaction but Doumyouji did not move so she took it as a sign to initiate the next step. She leaned in and kissed him softly. 

Suddenly, there was a loud gasp and Tomoko broke away from the embrace. "What was that?" she asked him, as both of them looked towards the direction the noise came from. 

And there, standing in the doorway with a look of surprise and shock in her eyes, was Makino Tsukushi. 

* * * * * 

Makino stood there - frozen and unable to move. All she could do is was stare at Tomoko and Doumyouji, her eyes full of irrepressible desolation and humiliation. She wasn't meant to gasp out aloud...but her emotions betrayed her. 

Makino's eyes landed on Doumyouji's briefly. He looked just as surprised to see her. But as Makino turned look at Tomoko, she saw that the girl was glaring at her incredulously, her blue eyes full of hurt and contempt. 

What have I done? Makino asked herself, returning back into reality, Why am I here in the first place? She stumbled a few steps back, unable to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Makino's whole body was numb, but her mind started to clear up. She could only do the one thing that her head was telling her to do - and that was to turn around and get out of there. 

* * * * * 

Doumyouji's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe Makino was here. How much did she see? He thought as he looked up to meet her gaze. His heart broke when he saw the heart broken expression etched on Makino's features. She looked so pale, so...... crushed. 

Doumyouji couldn't stand seeing her like this. But before he could even react, Makino turned around and rushed off. 

"Makino!" Doumyouji called out helplessly after her. As he started to get up to chase after Makino, Doumyouji felt a hand firmly grasp onto his right arm. He looked down and saw Tomoko looking up at him - her eyes welling up with tears and her chin starting to tremble. "Don't leave me," She pleaded, her eyes full of desperation, "Don't leave me, for her!" 

Doumyouji glanced down, almost pitying the girl. But he knew that deep down he had to go after Makino. He had to explain to her that all of this was a misunderstanding. "I-...I can't," he replied, trying to sound gentle, despite his rising anxiousness to find Makino. 

Tomoko slumped down onto the floor, her hands covering her face as her soft sobs became more violent. "Dou shite?" she cried, "Dou shite?!" Doumyouji could feel his heart soften as he saw the deeply upset state the girl was in. 

He had to fight the urge of sitting down beside her and hold her in his arms and comfort her.Don't go back to her, Doumyouji's mind told him firmly, You have to leave. You have to go after Makino. Don't fall back into this abyss. 

"I'm sorry," Doumyouji spoke up, his voice becoming more gentle, "But I can't be with you." 

Tomoko's whimpering suddenly ceased. 

There was a moment of silence. 

Finally, Tomoko looked up, her eyes red and brimmed with tears. Her face was contorted with a look of pure utter disdain and hostility. 

"BAKA!" She yelled at him, "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" She picked up a vase on the nearby table and threw it across the room with so much strength that it slammed into the wall and broke - the crystal pieces shattering everywhere. 

Doumyouji blinked. He had never seen Tomoko lose her temper like that. 

"You're pathetic," She continued, practically seething - her usually prim and silky hair was now in a tangled mess around her face, "She doesn't even want you. She doesn't even love you." 

The words sliced through Doumyouji's heart - but he refused to back down from what he had to do. 

"Look at you," Tomoko scoffed, her eyes glancing up at him patronizingly, "Running after her like a little puppy dog." 

Doumyouji felt his blood boil. He never knew Tomoko could be this ruthless, this cruel. He couldn't believe that he actually once thought she was like a vulnerable and delicate flower. She sure didn't look like that now. 

"So go after her," She challenged, her voice dripping with venom, "Go after the girl who's favorite past-time is to break your heart time after time. But don't come running back to me. Leave me Doumyouji, and I promise you - I will never see you or talk to you again." 

Doumyouji shook her head, still unable to get over the fact that all this time, Tomoko was this nasty and cold. 

"I'm sorry Tomoko," was the only thing Doumyouji could mutter out before turning away. 

* * * * * 

Makino's feet began to ache but she didn't stop running. Her vision was blurred by fresh tears but she kept on going. 

Makino couldn't believe that she actually thought she still had a chance with Doumyouji after what she had done to him. She had blatantly told him to leave her alone the night at the dance when he had confessed that he still cared for her. And she expected him to go to her that night? Who was she kidding? 

And how about Tomoko and James? Did you ever consider their feelings? A harsh voice inside her head reminded her. Makino bit her lip in disgust. She didn't even think of Tomoko and James and they were just as involved in this as she was. 

But that's the end, Makino decided firmly to herself, I am not going to bother them anymore. 

Rain started to fall gently from the sky but Makino didn't care. She kept on running until she reached a familiar cream-colored apartment. 

She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. 

The porch lights flickered on before the door swung open. 

"Makino? What are you doing here?" 

Makino looked up, and swallowed hard before answering, "I've decided. I want to go back with you to the States tomorrow, James. For good this time." 

(TO BE CONTINUED) 


	5. Never Look Back

Brand New Beginning -

Brand New Beginning - Part 5 (Finale) "Never Look Back" 

By: Matsu

*** 

Doumyouji arrived at Makino's apartment. He banged on the door, but no one answered. He peeked through the windows but no lights were on. It was obvious she was not home. Either that or she was pretending she wasn't home. 

"Makino! Open the door! I need to explain!" He called out, taking a few steps back to look at the apartment in full view. 

No one answered. 

"Makino! You need to listen to me! Come out if you're in there!" Doumyouji repeated again, hoping that if Makino was inside that she would let him in. But again, there was no reply. 

Doumyouji looked at the door helplessly as he sat on the step of Makino's house. He would wait there all night if he had to. As long as he could tell Makino once and for all that she was the one he loved and the one he needed. 

* * * * * 

"Hey, hey, young man....." Doumyouji groaned as he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to see the sun brightly shining on his face and a man towering over him. Doumyouji sat straight up and rubbed his eyes. The mailman gave him a skeptical smile, "Are you all right there?" He asked, putting the letters in Makino's letterbox, "Looks like you had a bad night." 

Doumyouji shrugged, feeling the ache in his back and shoulders. He stood up shakily and stretched out. When he turned - he came face to face with the front door of Makino's apartment. 

That's right, he remembered, I was waiting for Makino. Doumyouji back to the mailman, who was starting to head back to his van. "Chotto matte," he called out, slowly jogging to catch up to the guy, "I'm wondering whether you've seen a girl around here before - with a brown hair and brown eyes?" The man looked down in thought before shaking his head, "Sorry, can't say I have." 

Doumyouji nodded slowly as he walked back. Where the heck was Makino? 

Doumyouji took in a deep sigh, feeling his patience completely wear out. What time was it now? 10am? 11? 

It was obvious to him now that she wasn't going to come home anytime soon and that he had to go and find her himself. 

Maybe she's at school already, Doumyouji thought as he made his way down the street, Yeah, that must be it. 

A yellow cab was approaching on the opposite side of the road and Doumyouji quickly indicated for it stop. 

"Where to mister?" The old man asked, glancing at his rear-view mirror. 

"Eitoku University," Doumyouji replied firmly without any hesitation, "And step on the gas....." 

* * * * * 

Makino arrived back at her apartment with James. She had seen a yellow cab drive off not so long ago from in front of her house and she wondered why it was there in the first place. 

James put his arm around her shoulders and gave it a slight squeeze, "You ready?" 

Makino nodded. She didn't have much to pack from her apartment anyway, since most of her stuff were still back in the U.S. 

As they walked up the steps of the apartment, Makino felt almost like she had come to a sense of finality within her heart. 

Maybe it was because that deep down she knew that whatever hope she had of being with Doumyouji had been evaporated and that after all this time, after all the trials and tribulations they've been through, fate seemed to indicate that they were just not meant to be... 

* * * * * 

Doumyouji ran through the courtyard of Eitoku University - his eyes scanning the crowd. 

Where the heck is that girl? Doumyouji thought anxiously, pushing past some freshman girls, whose faces were drained of color - looking absolutely terrified at the sight of him. 

But Doumyouji ignored their looks - he was too busy trying to find Makino. 

"...so anyway, as I was saying. She apparently had bought last minute tickets and is leaving today...with that cute gaijin boyfriend of hers...." Doumyouji stopped dead in his tracks as the familiar annoying high-pitch voice rang through his head. 

He spun around to see Asai, Yamano and Ayuhara walking down the stairs, totally engrossed in their conversation. 

Doumyouji grabbed Asai by the arm firmly. The three girls turned around, their eyes widening - obviously surprised to see him. "D-Doumyouji-san," They greeted in unison, rather awkwardly. 

"What were you talking about before? Where is Makino?" Doumyouji demanded, shaking Asai's arm. Asai's lips turned upwards into a smug smile, "Don't you know Doumyouji-san?" She asked, exchanging glances with her two friends. 

"Just tell me," Doumyouji snapped, feeling his patience running out. 

Ayuhara stepped up, raising an eyebrow, "Makino is leaving with her boyfriend for the U.S today," She replied, giving Doumyouji a skeptical look, "I thought you knew." 

Doumyouji slammed his fist into the wall in front of him and the three girls jumped in shock. 

"Damn it," he swore, shaking his head annoyingly. Why is Makino such an idiot? 

"Doumyouji-san," Yamano cooed, placing her hand on Doumyouji's arm, "What does it matter anyway?" 

Asai and Ayuhara nodded quickly, "The girl is a trouble maker, the sooner she's gone the better." 

Doumyouji turned back immediately, his eyes full or rage, "Be quiet!" He lashed back at them - as the girls stumbled back in fear. 

"Where is Makino now?" He demanded, this time looking at each girl. 

"Their flight is scheduled to leave in 30mins. She's at the airport!" Asai sulked angrily, looking like she was about to cry. 

Without any hesitation Doumyouji ran down the stairs and out of the school. 

Now he had to find a way to get to Tokyo Airport. And Fast. 

* * * * * * 

Makino looked outside as she boarded the plane with James. Her friends were all pressed up against the airport window - waving frantically. 

Makino smiled back, trying to be brave. She was going to miss them all so much. 

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise." Makino glanced up to see James giving her a confident grin. She smiled back weakly, unable to keep the pang sadness from her heart. 

When they settled in their seats, Makino couldn't help but look out the window at her friends once more. They were still standing there....Yuki, Makiko, Kazuya, Soujirou, Akira and Sakurako. 

A small smile touched Makino's lips. That's the way she wanted to remember them - as a whole group. Together. 

But something did not look right in the picture. Almost incomplete, Makino thought to herself painfully as she realized that Rui and Doumyouji were not there. Two of the most important people in her life were absent. 

Makino took a deep breath before mustering up the courage to look away. It was time to move on, to start a brand new life. Sayonara Japan, she whispered to herself, practically feeling her heart shatter, Sayonara Doumyouji Tsukasa.......forever.......... 

* * * * * 

Doumyouji practically leaped out of the taxi when it reached Tokyo Airport. He ran in, his eyes glued onto the big computer screen above, as he began to scan all the flight schedules. Finally he found Makino's one, 

Flight 393, GATE 12 to SAN FRANSISCO departing in 5 minutes. 

"Kuso," Doumyouji cursed under his breath. The plane was going to leave in 5 minutes and Doumyouji knew he had to find away to either stall the flight or cancel it all together. 

But how? He thought frantically, looking around. 

Suddenly, he spotted an information desk on the right and Doumyouji quickly made his way over. 

"Hello, may I help you sir?" The young lady smiled flirtatiously at Doumyouji, leaning a little forward. 

"Flight 393, is there any way I can get a last minute ticket?" 

The lady gave a little snort of laughter, "You must be kidding me right?" She asked, her eyes crinkling up as she smiled. 

Doumyouji shook his head, "No, I'm serious. I want a ticket on that plane." 

The smile immediately disappeared from her face and lady sat up straighter in her chair, her face full of disbelief. "I'm sorry sir, but that's clearly impossible. It's 4 minutes before take off time." 

Doumyouji slammed his wrist onto the desk with a loud thud, "Don't you know who I am? My family owns half of this airport, damn it!" 

The lady stood up, looking more irritated by the second. "Look, sir," She said through clenched teeth, "I don't care who you say you are - but the bottom line is there are no available seats on this flight and that's final." 

Doumyouji clenched his fists hard. He didn't know what to do. He looked outside the window and saw a couple of planes on the air strip already. 

He had to find another way. He wasn't about to give up n everything and lose Makino again. This time he vowed will stay by her side no matter what. 

"CAN ALL PASSENGERS PLACE THEIR LUGGAGES ON THE CONVEYER BELT IN ORDER FOR OUR OFFICERS TO PUT ON BOARD THE PLANE. PLEASE REMEMBER ALL LUGGAGE MUST BE CLEARLY LABELLED...." 

The voice blared through the loud speakers - breaking Doumyouji's thoughts. 

That's it, Doumyouji thought, feeling a surge of hope within him as an idea began to brew in his mind. 

He quickly ran to the conveyer belt on the other side where people were placing their suitcases onto it and without any hesitation, jumped on. 

"What the - " The man next to him cried, his eyes practically popping out of his head. D 

oumyouji crouched down, feeling somewhat pathetic but nonetheless it was the only hope he had. 

Within seconds, Doumyouji fell down a steep little tunnel and he landed outside on a pile of suitcases. He saw that a few of the officers were starting to load all the luggage onto a little car which looked more like a cart, to load onto the plane. Luckily they had their backs to him. 

Doumyouji jumped off - trying carefully to not be noticed. He looked around quickly - seeing all the large planes nearby. He was on the air strip - but he wasn't sure which plane Makino was on. His eyes scanned the strip quickly until he saw the US airline stationed not so far ahead. 

It's now or never....Doumyouji thought as he ran to the luggage cart. He jumped on and started the engine. 

"Hey...! What is going on?!" The senior officer demanded, turning around. 

But it was too late, Doumyouji was already driving off at full speed - which was about 60km per hour - but nevertheless, it was faster than attempting to run to the plane by foot. 

Up ahead, the US airline was slowly beginning to move. 

Damn, Doumyouji muttered to himself frantically, feeling the sweat beads form on his forehead, It's going to take off. 

He stepped on the gas pedal as hard as he can and fortunately he was approaching the plane. 

"HEY!! HEY!!" Doumyouji screamed, trying to get their attention - but the loud noise of the plane's propellers deafened Doumyouji's calls. 

Come on, He pleaded anxiously in his mind, Kamisama, please let Makino hear! 

* * * * * 

Makino closed her eyes tightly. The pain in her heart was almost too much to bare. She could feel the plane slowly begin to move. 

It's real. I'm going to leave Doumyouji forever...She realised, feeling sick and nauseous inside. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to sit in the window seat after all. 

James leaned over and wrapped his hand over Makino's. 

They feel smaller and softer than Doumyouji's hands, Makino thought to herself sadly, unable to keep her mind off her first love. 

Suddenly, Makino snapped back into reality when she heard a faint beeping noise outside. The people in front of her were all leaning against the windows making a big fuss over something. 

"My god! What's that guy doing?!" The middle-aged lady in front of Makino asked, adjusting her glasses as she peered out of her window. 

"I don't know - but its crazy!" A business man on the other side replied. 

"What's going on?" James asked, peering over. 

Makino slowly glanced outside the window to check for herself. 

She gasped. "Ehh!! Doumyouji!?!" 

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes were wide with shock as she sat there looking out the window - feeling totally flabbergasted. 

What was Doumyouji doing here? But most of all - why was Doumyouji driving a luggage cart at full speed in front of a moving plane?! Has he totally lost his mind? Was he crazy?! 

"SORRY PASSENGERS BUT WE MUST STALL OUR FLIGHT - DUE TO A...ERM....YES AN UNEXPECTED SITUATION THAT HAS COME UP...PLEASE BE PATIENT AND OUR APOLOGIES FOR THE SLIGHT DELAY...." 

The captain switched his speaker off and the plane slowly came to a halt. 

Makino jumped out of her seat and ran towards the exit of the plane. 

"Hold on a minute," The flight attendant called out - pulling Makino firmly by the arm. "Where are you going?" 

"Look, that guy...well I think I know why he is here..." Makino replied, awkwardly. 

"You mean you know that crazy man?!" The attendant exclaimed, raising her eyebrows in surprise. 

All the passengers immediately turned and their eyes landed on Makino. 

"I-uh- yes....I do..." She flustered, feeling uneasy and all the sudden self-conscious. 

The attendant nodded slowly and opened the entrance - extending a staircase along the way, "Fix what ever you have to fix. The plane isn't expected to leave now but I'm warning you, you don't have much time." She ushered for Makino to step out, "But I do know for a fact that your friend is in for A LOT of trouble." 

Makino cringed. It wasn't too hard to figure that one out. 

She stepped out slowly and saw Doumyouji standing in front of the stairs at the bottom of the plane. Makino felt her breath catch in her throat. 

He looked all worn out and tired, his hair messy and clothes slightly ripped but nevertheless Makino had never seen him look so handsome before. 

"Yo," He piped up, giving her a wry smile, "Genki?" 

Makino's mouth dropped open. That was what he wanted to say to me all this time? Yo, Genki? She thought, beginning to feel a little annoyed. 

"So...," Doumyouji repeated, leaning against the side railing of the stairs. "Genki, Makino?" 

Makino began to feel her blood boil. 

"Baka, you could at least say something you know - instead of just standing there." 

Makino clenched her fists tightly. 

"Doumyouji Tsukasa!" She yelled, letting go of all the steam and anger, "Are you crazy? What were you thinking?! Did you want to get yourself killed?" 

Doumyouji blinked a couple of times and then smiled, obviously very amused. 

"So you do care for me..." He teased, giving her a triumphant grin. 

"Stupid! Who said so?!" Makino retorted sticking her tongue out at him. But before Doumyouji could answer, Makino noticed that the airport officers were marching up to Doumyouji looking very angry. 

"You are in very serious trouble young man," The old guy in a black suit said coming up next do Doumyouji, his face stern, "You better have some good explanation for all this nonsense." 

Doumyouji raised an eyebrow before reaching into the pocket of his puffer jacket. Makino looked on, feeling worried and puzzled at the same time. What on earth was he planning to do now? 

Doumyouji pulled out a check and with a pen he scribbled some things on it before throwing it at the air port manager. "This is for the inconvenience. Twenty minutes is all I need." 

The manager eyes widened as he looked at the check, his mouth hanging open and nodded quickly, "Yes, yes of course. Do take your time, Master Doumyouji." He turned around and briskly ushered the other officers to leave. 

Makino rolled her eyes. She was foolish to have thought that Doumyouji couldn't get himself out of a problem like this. Especially when money was involved. 

"Look Makino," Doumyouji started again softly, making sure the officers were safely out of earshot. "I came because I want to tell you that I want to be with you." 

Makino's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She stood there totally stunned. 

"Makino, you're the only one I care for. The one I love." He continued, slowly coming up the steps, his eyes sad and pleading. "You have to know that I -" Doumyouji stopped mid-sentence, his eyes suddenly focusing on something behind Makino. 

Makino turned and gasped. Standing behind her was James, his face serious and adamant. "What's going on?" He asked, his tone firm. 

Makino winced. Why did these things always happen to her? 

James looked at Doumyouji - his eyes narrowing. "What does he want?" He asked Makino, barely looking at her. 

"I- He-..we-" Makino stuttered, her mind unable to construct a cohesive sentence. 

Doumyouji stepped up, ignoring James. "Makino, listen to me," His face looked determined. "I'm not with Tomoko anymore," he added gently. 

Makino took a few steps back. Doumyouji broke up with Tomoko, she thought, feeling incredibly guilty all of the sudden, He broke up with her for me. 

"It's not your fault," Doumyouji continued, obviously reading her mind, "I was meant to break up with her a long time ago. But I just never brought myself to do it." 

Makino looked up at met his gaze, noticing that Doumyouji's dark eyes had a pained expression in them. 

"It's not fair for me, but most of all it isn't fair to Tomoko. I couldn't go on being with someone that I am not in love with." 

Makino's vision began to blur as tears welled up in her eyes. 

"Look, we have to go," James told Makino, throwing Doumyouji a steely glare, "Let's go back in." 

Doumyouji suddenly ran up the stairs and firmly held onto Makino's wrist. 

"Makino! I've made the mistake once and I'm not doing it again," Doumyouji said, his voice wavering, "I'm not going to give you up. I'm not going to let this plane leave until you give me another chance." 

Makino collapsed against the railing, almost like holding onto it for dear life as her heart started to ache tremendously. She loved Doumyouji so much. If only she could tell him. 

"I'm not letting this plane leave." Doumyouji repeated, with more firmness this time, "Even if I have to sacrifice my life today, this minute - I am not about to let someone that I love so much slip through my fingers. Not ever again." 

Tears slowly started to trickle down Makino's face. She was simply touched by his words, his whole manner. Makino knew then, that Doumyouji and her were soulmates. She felt a bond with him - and looking at Doumyouji right now, Makino knew that the light fluttering sensation in her stomach was the feeling of true love. 

She turned back to James, whose face had softened. He looked down at Makino. "Makino," he started, his voice gentle, "Go to him." 

Makino stopped crying, obviously surprised by James' words. 

"Stop crying," he instructed good naturally, giving her hair a slight ruffle with his hand, "You belong with him, Makino." 

She turned to look at Doumyouji who looked just as stunned as she was at James' sudden change of manner. 

"Look," James began, glancing at Doumyouji, "I never really liked you." He gave a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head in his usual adorable laid-back way, "But I could tell from the first day I met you in the courtyard that you mean a lot to Makino and that she means a lot to you." James gave Makino a crest-fallen smile, "Makino will always have that special feeling towards you no matter where she is in there world. Or who she is with." 

Makino shook her head, her tears beginning to fall again, "No, James - it's not -," But in mid-sentence, James put a finger on Makino's lips, indicating for her to stop. 

"Shhhh," he interrupted softly. A serious expression crossed James' face. "Makino, as much as I care for you, I realize that you are better of with Doumyouji.So, I want you to go to him." 

James turned to give Doumyouji a little smile, "I must admit, you're an all right guy after all. Look after Makino or I'll come back and look for you!" He added, jokingly. 

James then focused back on Makino, giving her a reassuring grin, despite the apparent melancholy expression his eyes, "I'll be fine. Take care, Makino." He gave a tight hug. Makino wrapped her hands gently around him one last time before James pulled away. 

"I'm so sorry James," Makino managed to choke out, her eyes meeting his briefly. 

James shook his head slowly. "Don't be," he replied gently, taking a few steps backwards. 

"Don't make me disappointed kids," He called out, turning around one last time before walking back into the plane, "I'm a sucker for happy endings." 

Makino watched as James disappeared, still trying to recover from the situation. 

When she turned around - she realized she was face to face with Doumyouji again. 

"Let's go.." Doumyouji said, indicating for her to follow him down the steps. 

"So..." Doumyouji began, clearing his throat nervously. 

"So..." Makino repeated awkwardly, looking down as her face began to flush. "Anno..I-" Before she could finish, Doumyouji pulled her into an embrace. 

Makino was taken aback, but nevertheless quickly recovered and closed her eyes slowly, savoring the touch of Doumyouji's body pressed against hers. How long it seemed since they were last together. And how right it seemed now. 

"Aishiteru Makino Tsukushi," Doumyouji whispered, softly resting his head on her hair. 

Makino's heart began to flutter, but it didn't stop her from saying what she have been wanting to say for ages. 

"I love you too." Makino replied, a smile slowly spreading across her face. She had waited so long for this moment. And after all that's happened and all they've been through, saying these three words to the one guy she loved was definitely worth it. 

The two stood there, in the middle of the airstrip, locked in a tight embrace - feeling the love between them intensify. Nothing in the world could ruin this moment. It was just the two of them. Together. 

It seemed like eternity before Doumyouji pulled away. "Eh, Makino?" He asked, a tentative look flickering over his dark eyes, "This is for you." He slowly pulled a wrinkled envelope out of his pocket. 

"Naani kore?" Makino asked, raising her eyebrows as she took the envelope into her own hands. 

"I was meant to give it to you the night before you left for the States last year," Doumyouji explained, looking rather uncomfortable, "It's a poem." 

He looked away sheepishly, his face turning all red. 

Makino's eyes widened. She didn't know Doumyouji was the type to write poetry. But then again, Makino was now noticing that there were a lot of things she didn't know about Doumyouji. 

That's what I love about him, Makino realised, smiling adoringly up at Doumyouji and feeling on top of the world. Besides they finally have all the time in the world to learn more from each other and grow. 

Like they say, Makino thought to herself, Everyday is a blessing - a brand new beginning. Never look back at the bad times, but instead, look forward to the future and what you can do to change and improve yourself and the things around you. 

"It's a bit late, I know," Doumyouji spoke up finally. 

"Better late than never," she replied, her voice soft. 

Doumyouji came up behind Makino and put his arms around her waist. He gently bent down and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. Makino looked up and Doumyouji rewarded her with a loving smile - his eyes lighting up contentedly. Makino couldn't help but smile back. 

As Makino opened up the piece of paper and looked down, her tears began to fall again, but this time they were tears of happiness;

_" As a bright day turns into night, _

_As a blue sky turns to gray, _

_I never knew saying, "I love you" _

_Could be so hard for me to say. _

_So here, I'm writing a poem, _

_To tell you how I feel, _

_That my love for you is everlasting, _

_It's true, it's forever, it's real. _

_I know love never runs smoothly, _

_It has its ups and downs, _

_But I promise you I can make you smile, _

_While erasing your troubles and frowns. _

_And lastly, I will never forget, _

_The night you said to me, _

_'That true love lasts forever, _

_When you're meant to be'......"_

::::::::::::::::::::::: The end ::::::::::::::::::::::: 


End file.
